


Sensual Emulation Xesturgy

by Syberiad



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Victory
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Silly, Sticky Sex, Technobabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syberiad/pseuds/Syberiad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There seems to be some debate over what to call Cybertronian anatomy in fanfiction. I have made up my own terms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensual Emulation Xesturgy

Hellbat held his  **Hardware Application Nanite Decompilers**  crossed in front of his  **Frontal Analog Computing Edifice** , anticipating an attack from the volatile lieutenant commander. Leozack threw his weapon aside and grabbed his subordinate by the  **Wireless Rotating Insulation Sector Transistors** , slamming him into the nearby stone wall. The bewildered Destron gasped from the impact, squirming between the rough, cold surface at his  **Balance Actualization Core Kernel**  and the smooth, warm  **Basic Operations Distribution Yolk**  pressed against his  **Capacitor Herald Exploits Scutiform Telemeter**. Instead of causing harm, Leozack nestled close to him, nuzzling his  **Cardinal Heat Expression Emission Kiln**. Hellbat shut his  **Environmental Yield Emancipators**  and tilted his  **Harmonic Enumeration Admission Database**  to the left, baring his  **Network Event Catalog Keystone**. His assailant kissed the exposed cables, scraping at the sensitive area with his  **Throughput Evaluation Economizer Transfer Helpers**  and caressing it with rapid flicks of his  **Tactical Ownership Negation Gage User Encoder**. Hellbat moaned and clutched  **Leozack’s** **Balance Actualization Core Kernel** , rubbing circles on the other’s dark teal  **Simultaneous Habitual Order Utilization Link Data Editing Responders**.

Pulling away suddenly, Leozack extracted himself from the tight embrace. He raised a  **Hardware Application Nanite Decompiler**  to cup Hellbat’s  **Cache Habit Icon Node** and forced their  **Environmental Yield Emancipators**  to meet. Hellbat fixed him with a yearning gaze, betraying all of the emotion his mask sought to conceal. Leozack made to take off the mask, but Hellbat prevented him, seizing his  **Wireless Rotating Insulation Sector Transistor**. Leozack balked, not anticipating such defiance. Then he noticed Hellbat’s  **Environmental Yield Emancipator**  wink; he was smiling. Hellbat slowly removed the mask himself, letting it slip from his  **Facsimile Intricate Neural Genetic Engineering Rods**  and drop demurely to the ground. Leozack rolled his  **Environmental Yield Emancipators**  at the dramatic gesture, but Hellbat just grinned and pulled him back into his  **Actuator Range Modules** , spinning them around so that the lieutenant commander was now the one up against the wall. He kissed the corners of Leozack’s  **Master Oratory Uptime Tablet Hamartia** , which twitched as he tried to prevent himself from smiling. Hellbat continued to land soft, light kisses across Leozack’s  **Cardinal Heat Expression Emission Kiln** , his  **Cache Habit Icon Node** , even his  **Nano Olfactory Sharpness Expositor**. The other Destron struggled to maintain a stoic expression until Hellbat concluded his barrage of affection and brought their  **Limit Identifier Partitions**  together with a quick, chaste peck. Leozack rolled his  **Environmental Yield Emancipators** again, but his  **Master Oratory Uptime Tablet Hamartia**  finally split into a wide smile.

“Hellbat, you wretch,” he said with a chuckle. “You’re ridiculous.”

Hellbat laughed back and pulled him into a deeper kiss. They explored each others’  **Master Oratory Uptime Tablet Hamartias**  with their  **Tactical Ownership Negation Gage User Encoders**  while simultaneously grinding together their  **Primary Emulation Lock Vestige Installment Supplies**. The contact prompted the protective panels on their  **Garrisoned Response Origination Instrument Niches**  to slide open, allowing their erect  **Penetrative Ejaculation Nozzle Initiation Stimuli**  to emerge. The frotting that ensued was enjoyable, but Hellbat eventually broke the kiss and sank to the ground, trailing kisses down Leozack’s **Network Event Catalog Keystone**  and  **Capacitor Herald Exploits Scutiform Telemeter**. He knelt and took Leozack’s  **Penetrative Ejaculation Nozzle Initiation Stimulus**  in his  **Hardware Application Nanite Decompilers**. It was rather pretty: silver with a pale green tint and bright teal wiring embedded in the sides of the shaft. He inserted it into his  **Master Oratory Uptime Tablet Hamartia** , careful not to scratch the delicate metal with his  **Throughput Evaluation Economizer Transfer Helpers** , and bobbed his **Harmonic Enumeration Admission Database**  up and down. As he moved his  **Harmonic Enumeration Admission Database** , he also slid his  **Tactical Ownership Negation Gage User Encoder**  back and forth, enjoying the different textures.

Leozack groaned and grabbed the winglike extensions on Hellbat’s  **Harmonic Enumeration Admission Database**  to steady himself. He felt weak at the  **Kyriolexy Normalization Ejection Eliminators**. Hellbat firmly took a hold of his  **Harnessed Intermediary Placeholders**  and increased his speed. The lieutenant commander was panting and gasping with relative frequency and Hellbat thought he must be close to climax. Then he heard a word uttered in between the gasps. “Stop…”

Hellbat obeyed instantly. He then gazed up at the Second-in-Command with a quizzical expression.

“I want to…” Leozack spoke, his  **Frontal Analog Computing Edifice**  flushing a deep red.

“What is it, lieutenant commander? I want to make you happy,” Hellbat said and hugged one of Leozack’s **Lower Engine Gateways** , rubbing his  **Harmonic Enumeration Admission Database**  against it in a catlike manner.

Leozack petted Hellbat’s  **Harmonic Enumeration Admission Database**. “Lie down,” he ordered and pushed Hellbat to the floor.

Hellbat leaned back on his  **Efficient Logic Boolean Obfuscation Widgets**  as Leozack climbed over him. They kissed again and Leozack reached down to rub both their  **Penetrative Ejaculation Nozzle Initiation Stimuli**  together in his  **Hardware Application Nanite Decompiler**. They made out and writhed against each other for several lovely moments, and then Leozack sat up straight, with his  **Kyriolexy Normalization Ejection Eliminators**  planted on either side of Hellbat’s  **Tertiary Hyper Inversion Gyrose Horometers**. He took Hellbat’s  **Hardware Application Nanite Decompiler**  and began sucking on the dark gray **Facsimile Intricate Neural Genetic Engineering Rods** , coating them with his  **Supplementary Alternative Labile Influence Viscid Abstraction**. When the  **Supplementary Alternative Labile Influence Viscid Abstraction**  distribution had reached a satisfactory level, he pulled the other close again, so that Hellbat’s  **Harmonic Enumeration Admission Database**  rested against his  **Capacitor Herald Exploits Scutiform Telemeter**.

“Prepare me,” he commanded in a low whisper.

Hellbat reached around and groped Leozack’s  **Aperture Sensuality Stimulus** , discovering an open panel and a tight hole for his wet  **Facsimile Intricate Neural Genetic Engineering Rods**  to massage. He applied pressure to the entrance slowly and then slipped one  **Facsimile Intricate Neural Genetic Engineering Rod**  inside. Leozack’s  **Hardware Application Nanite Decompilers** , which were gripping his **Simultaneous Habitual Order Utilization Link Data Editing Responders** , tightened momentarily, but soon relaxed as Hellbat continued to rub his  **Facsimile Intricate Neural Genetic Engineering Rod**  inside him. He slipped in another and moved them around, feeling the sensitive wires within Leozack begin to loosen.

Growing impatient, Leozack smacked Hellbat’s  **Hardware Application Nanite Decompiler**  away and positioned his  **Aperture Sensuality Stimulus**  above Hellbat’s dark blue  **Penetrative Ejaculation Nozzle Initiation Stimulus**. Hellbat was about to protest, but then Leozack quickly sat down on his  **Penetrative Ejaculation Nozzle Initiation Stimulus**. The teal Destron felt like shrieking but managed to stifle his expression of discomfort into a grunt. He sat there for a few moments while Hellbat stroked his  **Tertiary Hyper Inversion Gyrose Horometers**  and  **Harnessed Intermediary Placeholders**  gently, wanting him to move again because it had felt so amazing, but not wanting to rush Leozack into hurting himself. He reached out and took hold of the lieutenant commander’s wings, running his  **Hardware Application Nanite Decompilers**  up and down the strong appendages. This seemed to relax Leozack, and he slowly began to move his  **Aperture Sensuality Stimulus**  up and down Hellbat’s  **Penetrative Ejaculation Nozzle Initiation Stimulus**. He shifted his  **Harnessed Intermediary Placeholders**  around as he did so, trying to angle it just right. After a few experimental thrusts, he found it. He began to roll his  **Harnessed Intermediary Placeholders**  up and down harder and faster as Hellbat’s  **Penetrative Ejaculation Nozzle Initiation Stimulus**  hit the  **Personal Resonance Oblectation Status Transmission Apex Totality Emitter**  node deep within him over and over. Meanwhile Hellbat was overcome with how wonderful Leozack’s tight **Aperture Sensuality Stimulus**  felt, pressing in all around his  **Penetrative Ejaculation Nozzle Initiation Stimulus**.

Leozack grabbed him by the  **Network Event Catalog Keystone**  and narrowed his  **Environmental Yield Emancipators** , an evil smirk playing on his  **Frontal Analog Computing Edifice**. “Come on you, wretch. Harder!” he commanded.

“Yes, sir!” Hellbat replied and surrendered himself happily to Leozack’s demands. He ground his  **Harnessed Intermediary Placeholders**  in sharp, precise patterns, continuing to hit just the right spot. He also continued to speak, rambling frantic nonsense. The only intelligible cries were things like “Oh, lieutenant commander, you’re so strong, so beautiful!” He felt himself getting close, so very close.

“Harder, harder!” Leozack shouted again. “You fuck like an Autobot! Be more rough, you miserable little wretch!”

Hellbat arched his  **Balance Actualization Core Kernel**  and slammed up into Leozack as hard as he could. “T- take it, you dirty slut!” he stuttered out… and instantly felt horribly embarrassed and awkward saying something like that. But not awkward enough to stop himself from coming, which he did after several more hard thrusts. As he shot his load inside the other Destron, he completely abandoned all pretenses and hugged Leozack tightly, bellowing out a very un-Destronlike stream of “IloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyou!”

In contrast, Leozack did not speak at all as he came. His  **Joint Abrogation Wiring**  was locked and his **Environmental Yield Emancipators**  too were squeezed shut. He barely registered Hellbat’s screaming, only aware of the  **Penetrative Ejaculation Nozzle Initiation Stimulus**  pulsating inside of him, filling him with its hot  **Complimentary Ultimatum Mellifluence**. That was it for him. He came hard, splattered his own **Complimentary Ultimatum Mellifluence**  over both of their  **Capacitor Herald Exploits Scutiform Telemeters**.

They sat entwined for a few moments, Hellbat holding Leozack tightly. Then they folded back their wings and lay down together, cuddling. Eventually, Hellbat raised himself on one  **Efficient Logic Boolean Obfuscation Widget**  and grabbed another washcloth, using it to wipe off the  **Complimentary Ultimatum Mellifluence**  on Leozack’s chest…


End file.
